Hair loss is a common problem which is, for example, naturally occurring or chemically promoted through the use of certain therapeutic drugs designed to alleviate conditions such as cancer. Often such hair loss is accompanied by lack of hair re-growth which causes partial or full baldness.
Hair growth on the scalp does not occur continuously, but rather occurs by a cycle of activity involving alternating periods of growth and rest. This cycle is divided into three main stages; anagen, catagen, and telogen. Anagen is the growth phase of the cycle and is characterized by penetration of the hair follicle deep into the dermis with rapid proliferation of cells which are differentiating to form hair. The next phase is catagen, which is a transitional stage marked by the cessation of cell division, and during which the hair follicle regresses through the dermis and hair growth ceases. The next phase, telogen, is characterized as the resting stage during which the regressed follicle contains a germ with tightly packed dermal papilla cells. At telogen, the initiation of a new anagen phase is caused by rapid cell proliferation in the germ, expansion of the dermal papilla, and elaboration of basement membrane components. When hair growth ceases, most of the hair follicles reside in telogen and anagen is not engaged, thus causing the onset of full or partial baldness.
Attempts to invoke the re-growth of hair have been made by, for example, the promotion or prolongation of anagen. Currently, there are two drugs approved by the United States Food and Drug Administration for the treatment of male pattern baldness: topical minoxidil (marketed as ROGAINE® by Pharmacia & Upjohn), and oral finasteride (marketed as PROPECIA® by Merck & Co., Inc.). However, the search for efficacious hair growth inducers is ongoing due to factors including safety concerns and limited efficacy.
The thyroid hormone thyroxine (“T4”) converts to thyronine (“T3”) in human skin by deiodinase I, a selenoprotein. Selenium deficiency causes a decrease in T3 levels due to a decrease in deiodinase I activity; this reduction in T3 levels is strongly associated with hair loss. Consistent with this observation, hair growth is a reported side effect of administration of T4. See, e.g., Berman, “Peripheral Effects of L-Thyroxine on Hair Growth and Coloration in Cattle”, Journal of Endocrinology, Vol. 20, pp. 282-292 (1960); and Gunaratnam, “The Effects of Thyroxine on Hair Growth in the Dog”, J. Small Anim. Pract., Vol. 27, pp. 17-29 (1986). Furthermore, T3 and T4 have been the subject of several patent publications relating to treatment of hair loss. See, e.g., Fischer et al., DE 1,617,477, published Jan. 8, 1970; Mortimer, GB 2,138,286, published Oct. 24, 1984; and Lindenbaum, WO 96/25943, assigned to Life Medical Sciences, Inc., published Aug. 29, 1996.
Unfortunately, however, administration of T3 or T4, or both, to treat hair loss is often not practicable because these thyroid hormones can induce significant cardiotoxicity. See, e.g., Walker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,971, assigned to Syntex, issued Feb. 8, 1994 and Emmett et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,798, assigned to Smith Kline & French Laboratories, issued Oct. 29, 1991.
In an alternative approach, prostaglandins have been proposed to promote hair growth because prostaglandins may have a similar benefit to thyroid hormones, i.e., increasing hair length and changing pigmentation. Naturally occurring prostaglandins (e.g., PGA2, PGB2, PGE1, PGF2α, and PGI2) are C-20 unsaturated fatty acids. PGF2α, the naturally occurring Prostaglandin F analog in humans, is characterized by hydroxyl groups at the C9 and C11 positions on the alicyclic ring, a cis-double bond between C5 and C6, and a trans-double bond between C13 and C14. PGF2α has the formula:

Analogs of naturally occurring Prostaglandin F are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,179 issued to Bindra and Johnson on May 17, 1977; German Patent No. DT-002,460,990 issued to Beck, Lerch, Seeger, and Teufel published on Jul. 1, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,720 issued to Hayashi, Kori, and Miyake on Dec. 5, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,262 issued to Hess, Johnson, Bindra, and Schaaf on Mar. 8, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,938 issued to Bergstrom and Sjovall on Dec. 4, 1973; P. W. Collins and S. W. Djuric, “Synthesis of Therapeutically Useful Prostaglandin and Prostacyclin Analogs”, Chem. Rev., Vol. 93, pp. 1533-1564 (1993); G. L. Bundy and F. H. Lincoln, “Synthesis of 17-Phenyl-18,19,20-Trinorprostaglandins: I. The PG1 Series”, Prostaglandin, Vol. 9 No. 1, pp. 1-4 (1975); W. Bartman, G. Beck, U. Lerch, H. Teufel, and B. Scholkens, “Luteolytic Prostaglandin: Synthesis and Biological Activity”, Prostaglandin, Vol. 17 No. 2, pp. 301-311 (1979); C. Iiljebris, G. Selen, B. Resul, J. Sternschantz, and U. Hacksell, “Derivatives of 17-Phenyl-18,19,20-trinorprostaglandin F2α. Isopropyl Ester: Potential Antiglaucoma Agents”, Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 38, No. 2, pp. 289-304 (1995).
Prostaglandins in general have a wide range of biological activities. For example, PGE2 has the following properties: a) regulator of cell proliferation, b) regulator of cytokine synthesis, c) regulator of immune responses and d) inducer of vasodilatation. Vasodilatation is thought to be one of the mechanisms of how minoxidil provides a hair growth benefit. In vitro results in the literature also indicate some anti-inflammatory properties of the prostaglandins. c.f.; Tanaka, H. Br J. Pharm., 116, 2298, (1995).
However, previous attempts at using prostaglandins to promote hair growth have been unsuccessful. Different prostaglandin analogs can bind to multiple receptors at various concentrations with a biphasic effect. Furthermore, administration of naturally occurring prostaglandins can cause side effects such as inflammation, surface irritation, smooth muscle contraction, pain, and bronchoconstriction. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide methods for using prostaglandin analogs to grow hair and to provide compositions that promote hair growth in humans and lower animals. It is a further object of this invention to provide a selection of appropriate prostaglandin analogs that will promote hair growth and that do not cause significant undesirable side effects.